makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Ken Masters
Bio When Ken was about 12 years old, his father, a rich hotel tycoon, thought that his son needed to learn about discipline, or his son will become a spoiled brat all of his life and try to leech onto the Masters' family fortune. In order to do so, the elder Masters sent Ken to Japan to train under his best friend, the mysterious karate master Gouken. At first, Ken was very hesitant to learn from Gouken, wanting to go back to the United States, but later began to respect his master. He even enjoyed the company of Gouken's adopted son, Ryu. Ryu and Ken would later become best friends and each other's principal rivals. When Ryu was 23, Gouken decided that both of his pupils had grown up to be fine fighters and decided that their training was over and could now leave the dojo. Ryu decided to travel the world in order to continue his training, whereas Ken was finally happy to be going back home to the United States after his years of straining his back for master Gouken and finally learning the meaning of humility. After coming home, Ken competed in many different Martial Arts tournaments held in the United States, winning most of them. Movelist Skill Cards *Hadoken: Thrusting his palms forward, Ken releases a blue ki projectile (that closely resembles a fireball) towards his opponent. However, due to Ken's specialty residing more towards the Shoryuken, his Hadoken flies only a small distance forward before dissipating. *Zankuu Hadouken: This is an aerial version of a regular Hadoken. The technique and essential purpose is similar to that of a regular Hadoken, to the point of the button input, only airborne, and angled down. The angle is usually about 45° downwards, and the speed at which the fireballs fall depends on the strength of the punch button pressed, the weakest going slower, while the stronger falling faster. *Shoryuken: A fierce rising uppercut in a spiraling motion with some horizontal movement in which Ken rockets upwards whilst performing a spinning uppercut that knocks his opponent to the ground. Ken can do this in the air. Ken's version of the Shoryuken envelopes his fist in flames and does a few more hits than Ryu's, though without the knockback factor. *Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: Ken jumps and while in the air, rotates his legs, kicking the opponent multiple times. Ken's version has more hits and is more combo-able, but it can only knockdown on a midair opponent. If all hits are landed, Ken's version tends to be harder to punish. *Barrel Roll: Ken quickly rolls along the ground, very similar to his roll move in Street Fighter Alpha 2. If you use this from close range and your opponent isn't in the corner, you can get to their other side. Usually used to escape when your opponent traps you on a corner. Spell Cards *Shoryu-Reppa: Ken's signature super attack, he performs a series of three Shoryukens that progressively cause more and more damage to an opponent each time they are hit. *Shinryuken: Ken does a powerful Shoryuken that corkscrews vertically into the air, causing a vacuum effect of damage that sucks in the opponent and strikes them multiple times. Last Word *Shippu Jinraikyaku: Ken does a bunch of kicks with his feet on fire and ends with an Hurricane Kick. Misc. *Battle Intro: Ken enters the battlefield and says "I'm ready for ya. Bring it on!" *Taunt: Ken beckons with his hand and says “Bring it!” *Victory Pose: Ken raises his arm in the air and says “I knew I’d win.” Winning Quotes My last name is Masters. That should’ve told you who you’re up against. I normally don’t look down on peasants, but for you, I’ll make an exception. I like my losers like my steak, flame-broiled! A thin line separates us. I call it "talent". Vs. Self: If you wanna impersonate me, you'd better remember to include the strength next time! Vs. Ryu: Now we know who has the better Shoryuken! This is just the start of my win streak, buddy! Vs. Chun Li: Weren't you supposed to go back to China and be just a regular girl or something? Vs. Guile: You should go home and be a family man... Hey, I guess it applies to me too now. Vs. Cammy: Don't look so mad, kid! You're cuter when you're smiling! Vs. Sakura: Sorry kid, but you got to do better than that to beat you know who. Vs. Bison, Wesker and Wily: Your days as an evil overlord are over! Don't show your face around here again! Vs. Dan: Knocked out already? Dude, are you for real? Vs. Juri, Morrigan and Trish: I'm not into girls who're all talk and no show. Besides, I'm married anyway. Vs. Akuma: So this is the Satsui no Hado I've been hearing about. I'll admit, it's no joke! Vs. Cirno: Feeling a little less cool, huh? Vs. Mega Man, Hayato and Jin: Okay, did I just wonder into a cheesy sci-fi anime? Vs. Miko and Sumireko: Oh, I’m sorry. Did I burn your cape a little? Vs. Asura: Oh man, I’ve fought big guys before but jeez… Vs. Felicia: Well, Eliza said she wanted a custom swimsuit and this lady is giving me some ideas…Obviously, I can’t do any cat parts but still. Vs. Yuugi and Suika: You pack one helluva punch, sister. I'd hate to get on your bad side. Vs. Reimu, Sanae, Ieusa, Ichirin and Byakuren: Next time, try praying for the guts to handle a real fight. Vs. Marisa: Good to know someone knows the value of hard work. Vs. Sakuya, Alice, Patchouli, Iku, Frank West, Roll and Phoenix Wright: Never took you as one to throw a punch… Vs. Remilia, Flandre and Demitri: Vampires? Are you kidding me? Vs. Hong Meiling: A girl like you would kill it at the Street Fighter competition. Vs. Youmu, Momiji, Tenshi, Vergil, Nero, Zero and Soki: I defend against things like Hadoukens and Sonic Booms. I can easily fend off a sword. Vs. Utsuho, Mokou, Captain Commando, Firebrand and Viewtiful Joe: And that is how you turn up the heat. Vs. Aya: An interview, huh? Well, who am I to turn down a young lady? Vs. Reisen, Yukari, Kaguya, Yuuka, B.B. Hood, Tron, Ruby and Hsien-ko: A lot of crazy chicks these days. Vs. Yuyuko, Komachi, Shinki and Shikieki: I’m too busy living to care about the affairs of the dead. Vs. Keine, Kagerou, Mamizou, Talbain and Amaterasu: Talk about taking a walk on the wild side. Vs. Nitori, Futo, Koishi, Rumia, Wriggle and Mystia: Aren’t you a little young for this? Vs. Kokoro: You can’t express yourself with masks, ya know. Vs. Mima, Bass and Wily: You just don’t know when to give up, do you? Vs. Satori: Bet you couldn’t read that. Vs. Medicine, Nue and Kogasa: It takes more than cheap moves to keep me down. Vs. Hina: Well, I’m certainly feeling lucky today. Vs. Yumemi: I guess your body wasn’t as willing to learn as your mind was. Vs. Kasen: Save the lectures for when you win. Vs Seija: Man, you were just all over the place. Vs. Chris, Jill and Saki: The guys I fight every day pack more firepower. Vs. Dante and Masamune: Now there’s a dude I can get along with. Vs. Arthur: And they say chivalry is dead. What a load. Vs Strider Hiryu: You belong more in an anime than a real fight. Vs. Gene: Looks like my Dragon Punch can take your Dragon Kick any day. Vs. Batsu: That’s the spirit, kid. Vs. Shantae: Aren’t you just sweet. Vs. Tessa: He really fought a fire breathing dinosaur? Ryu, you crazy bastard. Vs. Anarkis: Sorry, buddy, but I’m nobody’s servant. Vs. Amingo: You look ready to party. Vs. SonSon: Not so good up close, are you? Vs. Spencer: The army’s making robot arms now? Vs. Murasa: You’ll need stronger resolve to blaze through this kind of storm, Captain. Vs. Nick: That’s not how you do a Shoryuken. You need a lot more training than that. Vs. Seiga: Sorry, lady, but people are gonna have to follow their own path in life. Ending (Ken is seen texting Eliza on his cell phone.) Ken: Yeah, I just beat Fafnir. Hold on… I’ll be coming back soon. I’m just having one more challenge. Ok? Ok. Love you too. (He is sparring with Mokou.) Mokou: You done? Ken: Yeah. Ok, missy! Let’s see who’s flame shines bright! Mokou: Prepare yourself! Your about to face the phoenix! Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Male Characters Category:Characters